uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Trash Cat
Trash Cat is the 2nd episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 132th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps out a stinky cat who's down on his luck. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa **Mr. Mouse **Mr. Worm **Mr. Fly *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Milton Minor Characters *Jim *Vultures *Big Loud Dog Plot Milton's Jim owner throws him out in the alley and he lands in garbage, he tells Milton that he's had it with him refusing to take a bath and constantly eating all of his moussaka then he's not allowed to live in his condo, Milton tells Jim that he can change and he can be a good cat and Jim tells him that he can be a filthy moocow that lives on the streets, Milton tries to explain himself and Jim closes his door. Milton sees that he can't get any respect and decides to go drink from puddles. Milton drinking from a puddle and doesn't think it's bad until he starts to cough and fart, the RV drives by and Milton gets doused in filth, Uncle Grandpa opens the door and sees Milton and is fascinated and apologizes to him, Uncle Grandpa takes his hand off of him and it's now covered in gunk. Uncle Grandpa suggests that he needs a bath and Milton tells him it's alright and that's the reason he's out there, he tells Uncle Grandpa that he can't take a bath because he's afraid, Uncle Grandpa wants to know what's he afraid of and Milton tells him that he's afraid of water. Uncle Grandpa laughs at it and says that now he's seen everything, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he can relate because before he's been afraid to breathe air and because of that he left Earth, Milton asks if he should leave Earth and Uncle Grandpa tells him no and that he should confront his fears and if Milton decides to run from his problems, he suggests a change of scenery. Uncle Grandpa points out a trashcan and tells Milton that no one is going to make him bathe in there and it's roomy and to think how much he'll save of rent, it starts to rain and vultures start to bite on Milton with a big dog barking at him and Milton thinks that it sounds nice. Uncle Grandpa carries Milton to the trashcan and he's looking forward to never confronting his fears, once inside, Milton sees how roomy it really is and he thanks Uncle Grandpa, he tells him that he has to change costume and corrects himself saying by that he has to go help a moocow and he leaves, Milton thinks he's a strange man. Milton is relaxing and Uncle Grandpa is watching him on camera, another Uncle Grandpa dressed as a mouse asks him if he looks like a mouse and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he looks terrific and that he's on in two seconds, he tells him to be friendly but with an undercut of menace and the mouse Uncle Grandpa goes out there. The mouse Uncle Grandpa welcomes Milton to the neighborhood and wants to know his line, he then says that he's Mr. Mouse, Milton gets up to greet him until Mr. Mouse shoves him back down for the fear of him getting up and looking around and tries to tell him that everything there is very much real. Mr. Mouse tells Milton to let him and Mr. Worm look after him and fatten him up, Mr. Worm and Mr. Fly then introduces themselves and Milton is pleased to meet them. Milton thinks that they look familiar and they start to worry, Milton tells them that they look like his new best friends and they laugh it off. Mr. Fly tells Milton to eat his cake and the others throw in their food as well, Milton figures that he must've croaked and gone to the great beyond, Mr. Worm asks him is he sure he didn't descend into the great beneath, Milton questions what he said and Mr. Worm tries to correct what he said by saying he has a friend who smells. Milton tells him that he is pretty stinky and apologizes for not liking to take baths, Mr. Fly tells him that they need him just the way he is and that they eat trash and moocows and Milton laughs at it. Uncle Grandpa believes that that line is really on the nose and wonders who wrote this trash, he then sees that it was him who wrote it. Everyone but Milton is doing chores, Uncle Grandpa then claps offstage and they get mad while Milton is looking around, Mr. Mouse tells him to be quiet and Uncle Grandpa tells him sorry, Milton thought he heard someone say sorry and is unable to look to see due to his short slightness. Mr. Fly gives Milton a pizza and he thanks him, he asks him why is he so good to him and Mr. Fly tells him that he's going to fatten him up, Milton asks him what he said until Uncle Grandpa shoves a hot dog in his mouth and Milton forgot what he thought of. Milton tells them that they're the best roommates ever, they tell Milton to wait till dinner that it's going to be fat and full of gravy and proceeds to fill him up on gravy and they leave offstage. In their dressing room, Mr. Worm cannot imagine eating Milton, the others tell him that if he can't then how is the audience supposed to, Mr. Fly tells him it's being method and that if he ate some cats in his spare time, then they wouldn't get such bad reviews. Uncle Grandpa tells them that break is over and to get in their places and to cue the lights, Milton thinks it's too bright and the Uncle Grandpas tell Milton to get ready because it's dinner time, Milton says he doesn't want any since they've been feeding him all day and is stuffed, they tell Milton that it's going to be him to stuff them and that he's the dinner. Milton says he gets it and he begins to panic, they notice that he's getting away and they tell him to get into the pot because he smells. Milton sees that they want to eat him because he's stinky and decides to unstink and he climbs out of the garbage can and they chase after him. Milton barges into Jim's condo and Jim wants to know what's he doing, Milton runs back to Jim and drinks his soup and Milton tells Jim he loves him. The Uncle Grandpas enter Jim's home and trash it looking for Milton, Milton locks himself in the bathroom and turns on the bathtub, the Uncle Grandpas tells Milton that his terror is only increasing their appetite. Uncle Grandpa is hiding behind the bathtub posing as it, Milton wants to know if he can help him, Uncle Grandpa tells him to decide who is he more afraid of the bathtub or the other Uncle Grandpas. Since Milton believes that they want to eat him because he smells then they leave him no choice and decides to take a bath, the actors take a bow and Milton is lowered into a bed. It appears that it was all a dream and Milton wakes up outside where the RV covers him with filth, Uncle Grandpa comes out and Milton tells him that he just had a crazy dream where it had terrible production value and that all the Uncle Grandpas were there. Uncle Grandpa asks him if he had learned any life lessons like to change his views on baths because of this low budget dream he had, Milton tells him that he did and that cats don't take baths and that they clean themselves and everyone starts to clean themselves. Trivia *This is the last episode of 2016. *This episode's quote is "Can I borrow a dollar?". *Milton is a direct parody of "Garfield". **He's big, fat and lazy. He also eats a food called moussaka which resembles lasagna. *Jim closely resembles John Arbuckle from Garfield. *Uncle Grandpa states that he was afraid to breathe so he left Earth. *Milton wasn't able to tell that there was a play going on because of his short line of sight. *When Milton woke up from his sleep he told all the Uncle Grandpas that they were there, this was a reference to "The Wizard of Oz". *Milton learned that he cleans himself and that he doesn't take baths. *Running Gags: **Milton being called a moocow. **Uncle Grandpa using a party popper. **Uncle Grandpa acting menacing and saying that they're going to fatten him up. **Milton eating food. **Milton getting covered with filth from the RV. *Errors: **When it began to rain, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. ***Milton should've had a sense of fear if he was getting wet. **When Uncle Grandpa reads over the script it said that Mr. Fly said "We like da stank" even though he never said this. Gallery IMG_20170526_191559.jpg IMG_20170526_191612.jpg IMG_20170526_191636.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 5